Exposé
by ProjectM
Summary: [Inuyasha x Saiyuki] AU. Gossip. Scandal. Intrigue and Rumors. These were the Fundamentals that spelled the word Fun in the world of high glamour and controversy. [Kagome x Sanzo x Hakkai x Gojyo]


_Standard Disclaimers Apply._

-o-o-o-

**Exposé**

**by: _girldisturbed_**

-o-o-o-

**Chapter One**

-x -

Goku Higurashi raced to his classroom with the grace of a boy being chased by a bull. "K'so! I'm late!" He half shouted, half chewing the toast dangling from his mouth.

At seventeen, Goku was known through-out Tokyo U. as being the resident loudmouth and bottomless hole extraordinaire, mainly because of his insatiable appetite for anything remotely edible; That and his uncanny habit of sticking his foot in his mouth especially regarding matters not concerning him.

Hey what the hell, he just wanted to help that's all. You can't stop him from voicing his own opinion. It's a free country.

Sliding open the door to class 2-B, he exhaled a relieved sigh before bowing to their teacher and took the only vacant seat available at the back of the class.

"It's good you've finally joined us Higurashi-kun. We were just discussing the topics to be covered this year. So, as I was saying-"

Cho Hakkai, their class adviser and probably the main reason why Goku didn't flunk his subject due to his outstanding tutoring skills, smiled pleasantly while continuing to lecture his students about the key points to be covered in their weekly exams.

After a few minutes of not really listening, the brown haired boy habitually zoned out, focusing his attention on a distant point behind the classroom window as a means of distraction.

'_Hmm…I wonder what the nice lunch lady is gonna serve later on…probably Cheese Burgers since its Monday.' _A dreamy grin curled instantly at the thought as the rebellious teenager remained blissfully unaware of the small drool slowly leaking out from the corner of his mouth.

He would've very much wanted to be in this semi-catatonic state if not for the disturbance of a soft hit landing on the back of his head.

_Toink._

Startled, he whirled around to face the only one capable of doing something as outrageous as throwing a rubber eraser during one of Hakkai sensei's classes. An innocent smile from the orange haired girl met his stare and he instantly scowled to be proceeded by a sharp glare. Frustrated when her reply was to blink and tilt her head quizzically at him, Goku whipped out a pen and paper from his trusty yellow bag and jolted down a hasty,

'_Hey! What was that for!?' _before crumpling then carelessly throwing it in her direction.

As though very much startled, Lirin glanced down at the paper in question then back up at her displeased classmate glaring testily at her person. Tilting her head to the other side, she mouthed an irritated but curious _'What now?' _before opening and reading the contents of the paper.

The brunette snorted. _What now my ass._ Trying to play innocent again was she? He would have believed her if she hadn't done this exact thing for the millionth time before. Choosing to stare straight ahead and shifting his focus on the lecture to keep himself from leaping off his seat and tackling Lirin for disturbing him out of such a delicious daydream, he focused on the words written for a maximum of two minutes before unwittingly zoning out yet again.

--

As far as he could remember, abusive best friend and fellow partner in crime Lirin Tabata always stood by his side since the beginning till this day, come hell or high water. Statement proven flexible time and time again due to the many different situations they've encountered together.

The fist time they met was at the elementary school or more specifically the school's playground, with Goku stealing Lirin's lunch box due to a thirty-minute starvation without eating in class and her beating him up as a result for the grave crime. He ended up sprawled out on his ass and buying her ice cream the next day to cool the rage down.

After a series of creative insults being hurled back and forth, they'd come to a point of understanding or dare he say, _fondness _that led to their agreement of seeking each others presence during recess and lunch.

Just goes to show though, the other students had never really been _able _to keep up with their pace.

Hmm…he wondered why.

Goku raised a tanned hand to absently scratch his chin before shrugging it off. It was then and up until this day, that he'd been led to believe the statement '_inseparable ever since.'_

_--_

Blinking out of his musings when a white crumpled paper landed on his desk, he grabbed the slightly bouncing object and read.

'_Hehe! You've got bread-crumbs in your chin baka saru! Wipe it already! Anyway, Kou-nii asked me to ask you Kagome-chan's number. He said Yaone-chan wanted to ask her something. Write it here._

_P.S._

_Welcome back to earth saru. That's what? The** seventh **time you've zoned out today? **Pay attention** baka.'_

Holding in the growl he felt building at the back of his throat. Goku glared at her smug smirk then quickly jotted down his reply.

'_Nanda? Why would he want Nee-san's number and I am** NOT** a monkey!!'_

Rolling her eyes after she read the note, Lirin impatiently replied a,

'_Whatever. Just give it already baka saru!' _before casually flicking it in his direction.

Slumping in his chair with a sigh, Goku dug through his yellow backpack looking for the paper that held Kagome's number and copied it, before passing the note to Lirin.

Goku seldom saw Kougaiji and his girlfriend Yaone and the times he did, it was only on the occasion when they came to school to pick up Lirin. The two had gotten along fairly well since Yaone was a friend of Kagome's; both working on the same modeling agency, but that was as far as friendship went for them.

Another thing that Goku was well-known for was being laden with the title of being 'The Luckiest Younger Brother alive on Earth' Why? For being chained to the hip with none other than the world's most popular renowned model/actress, known throughout for her staggering amount of awards and fan base, _Higurashi Kagome_ of course.

Heck. There were all kinds of rumors built up around them. Stupid paparazzi. Goku never particularly cared about those nosy bastards but if they harassed or spread ill-gotten and false information about him and most especially his sister, he wouldn't think twice about delivering them his own batch of knuckle sandwich for their efforts.

Thinking back on the latest rumor that'd been buzzing around the campus he snorted in aggravation, unknowingly causing a few of his fellow classmates to peer curiously in his direction.

Goku promptly ignored them, still too lost in his own thoughts.

Those lying bastards actually had the_ audacity_ to _suspect_ a possible adoption because the similarities between his physical appearance and mannerisms to that of Kagome's were so far apart that one had to question if they were truly related in the first place.

Another aggrieved snort.

Dumb bastards. Can't they mind their own business?

A flash appeared from the window on cue.

_Apparently not._

The bell mercifully rang signifying the end of their morning classes.

"Goku," their teacher called. "a word before you go out."

Looking up from his desk Goku answered a polite "Hai, sensei." and approached Hakkai, carrying his bag on the right shoulder and his books on his left hand.

The teacher smiled and waved his hand in a dismissing gesture.

"It's not about schoolwork if that's what you're worried about."

Hakkai chuckled when Goku let out an obviously relieved sigh.

"Actually Gojyo, Sanzo and I were planning on eating out at the new restaurant tonight; the one that recently opened near the creek. Would you and Kagome-chan like to join us?"

Who was he kidding? _Goku?_ _Miss out on food?_

_Don't hold your breath._

"**Yatta!** Hmm…not sure about nee-chan though, I hardly catch her in the house anymore. She's been…really _busy_ lately…" the energetic boy slowly trailed off.

--

It wasn't that he and his sister weren't close. Quite the opposite actually, but ever since Kagome's career hit it off, she hardly had time to spend more than just a few words with him. How could she? Every morning that annoying boyfriend of hers waltzes in the house then whisks her off for another shoot without so much as batting an eyelash. He pursed his mouth.

_Arrogant bastard._

Just thinking about the man made him annoyed. Goku frowned. Besides, it wasn't like they could enjoy visiting public places anymore. They were always being harassed by the stupid paparazzi. And sometimes, they even recognized her with a disguise!

A tired sigh.

He should be grateful he knew...but he couldn't help but – _Goku no baka!_ After all of nee-chan's hard work he shouldn't be thinking about it like this. After all, God only knew the hardship they'd been through before Kagome finally hit stardom.

They'd lost _everything_ when their parents died. The house, the money…They were all taken by the government. Too much debt his sister had said.

And because of that, they grew up having to fend for themselves. Kagome had only been the young age of twelve and Goku eight. His mood darkened thinking about those tough times. If it weren't for Sanzo, Goku didn't doubt they would've died from starvation or worse…he shuddered. _No._ He was not thinking about that. _Thank God,_ for Sanzo.

Luck had showed up in the form of their golden-haired neighbor _Genjo Sanzo_.

Sanzo was like an older brother, or sometimes even that of a father figure in Goku's life. Don't tell him though. He'd probably get shot if he mentioned it so the whole thing is very much hush hush.

Sanzo was a close friend of his sister's and took them in when he heard the news. He found them sleeping in the street claiming it was mere coincidence that he stumbled upon them. His sister believed otherwise.

Sanzo had been sixteen then and occupied an apartment by himself. He'd always been his own person Kagome had said. Didn't give two shits about what other people thought. They settled into an understanding that once she found a job, she would help pay for the rent and other expenses during the duration of their stay. Kagome would never take charity from anyone, most especially from _him. _

It wasn't till Kagome turned seventeen that the siblings moved in to their new apartment. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo could be often found visiting them. Usually on such an occasion, the five of them would just hang out and lounge around; nothing much to do but video games for the young Goku, and poker or _mahjong_ for the four remaining adults.

_Sha Gojyo_ or otherwise known as ero-kappa due to his playboy attitude, is also a close friend of theirs. He had, and still has a popular career in the music business. Mainly, because of his self-proclaimed good looks and _'oh so sexy'_ voice.

The third aggravated snort.

_Stupid conceited cockroach_.

It was Gojyo who introduced Kagome to many different artists and producers. _And_ it was because of that stupid cockroach that Kagome met _Inuyasha._

And as expected, the mood of the boy plummets further.

_Inuyasha Taisho,_ commonly known as mutt-face courtesy Sanzo or dog-breath by Kouga, is Japan's most-sought out manager and talent scout. Often known for his drastically short temper and distinctive hair and eye color, Goku wondered how he'd managed to attain his so-called '_Legendary status'._ The man had _white hair and gold eyes_ for Christ's sake. Who the hell wouldn't be freaked out by that?!

_Kagome,_ obviously.

Goku rolled his eyes.

He knew having a sister as compassionate as Kagome was gonna suck eventually.

Ever since Kagome hooked up with Inuyasha, she didn't hang-out with them as much as she used to. It was also because of her relationship with the man _err… – mutt,_ that the siblings had their very first row.

Goku didn't like Inuyasha too much because of his brash behavior. Add to that his ridiculously high possessive streak and what do you get? A raging volcano just begging to burst. He'd drag Kagome's ass to the far side of the world if he had to when that happened. _No way_ was he gonnal let Kagome get caught in the heat of _that_ explosion. Hmm…Or _any_ explosion _at all_ for the matter.

The guy was absolutely _mental!_

Everytime Kagome was _anywhere near_ what Inuyasha would term as _'suspicious, perverted bastards'_: mainly Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo, he'd growl and rage at Kagome, practically biting her head off, if he found them together.

An exemplary example of steroids gone wild in Hakkai's opinion.

Hell had erupted that day, with Inuyasha being Satan incarnate Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo weren't exactly what you would call pushovers either. Goku inwardly sighed. If it weren't for Kagome's shrill screams then later bursting into frustrated tears, the testosterone-high men would've probably made that little spat into a heated deathmatch.

_Thank Kami for small miracles. _

That was the group's first falling out.

But with _time,_ and as they say(he didn't actually know who _they_ were - but well, moving on.) simple persuasions: a box of chocolates for Goku, a best-seller book for Hakkai, a stash of Marlboro lights for Sanzo and phone numbers of various models for Gojyo,_ All became well again_.

--

"Yare yare and I was looking forward to finally seeing her again too." Hakkai frowned then slowly nodded. "Well, if that's the case just us then, we'll come by around eight."

Goku nodded and jogged to catch up with Lirin by the door.

"What was that about?" She asked.

Goku shrugged.

"Nothing much, just asking me and nee-chan out for dinner again."

"Oh." Smiling a little she said a cheerful, "Hey don't be too bummed out about it. I'm sure Kagome-chan's just fine. She's just a little busy that's all."

He turned his gaze downwards, eyes absently studying the floor as they walked; thoughts spiraling about what Lirin said.

"Yeah…" he said after awhile. "You're right."

His mouth slowly kicked up into a pleased grin.

"_Hey!_ It's _Monday!_ Why are we walking again?" and with that they were off like sailing bullets.

Running to the land of nice cafeteria ladies with numerous amounts of cheese burgers just begging to be consumed; and leaving behind a trail of exasperated schoolmates mumbling about stupid, inconsiderate, idiotic monkeys hell-bent on food domination.

--

_A/N: Pardon what may seem like an Inuyasha bashing but please remember this chapter revolves only around Goku's feelings. _

_Like it? Want me to continue? Leave a review. _:)


End file.
